<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Ghost by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539315">[Podfic] Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics'>GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Paranormal, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Batman: A Death in the Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:39:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is what he knew: His name was Jason Peter Todd. He was the son of a man he hated, a woman he mourned, a woman he regretted, and a man he missed. He was from a city of night. He had died. And he had come back wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All MP3s + M4B + Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690032">Ghost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkinglurkerwholurks/pseuds/lurkinglurkerwholurks">lurkinglurkerwholurks</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Stream</h2><p>
	
</p><p>
		<b>Cover Art by:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a><br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <table class="stream">
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<th>Chapter</th>
				<th>Stream</th>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>Chapter 1</td>
				<td>
					<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/01.%20Ghost.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
				</td>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>Chapter 2</td>
				<td>
					<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/02.%20Ghost.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio>
				</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table>
</div><div class="fic"><h2>Download Links</h2><p>
		<b>To Download:</b> Right click the link and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<th colspan="4">Bulk Files</th>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<th>Type</th>
				<th>Link</th>
				<th>Size</th>
				<th>Length</th>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>M4B</td>
				<td>
					To be added once story is complete<br/>
<br/>
</td>
				<td></td>
				<td></td>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>Zip of all mp3s</td>
				<td>
					<a href="https://archive.org/compress/ghost-450/formats=VBR%20MP3&amp;file=/ghost-450.zip">[link to zip]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
				<td>22 MB</td>
				<td>0:31:28</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table><p>
	</p>
<hr/><table>
		<tbody>
			<tr>
				<th colspan="4">Individual Files</th>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<th>Type</th>
				<th>Link</th>
				<th>Size</th>
				<th>Length</th>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>Chapter 1</td>
				<td>
					<a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/01.%20Ghost.mp3">[link to mp3]</a> 
				</td>
				<td>11MB</td>
				<td>0:15:17</td>
			</tr>
			<tr>
				<td>Chapter 2</td>
				<td>
					<a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/02.%20Ghost.mp3">[link to mp3]</a>
				</td>
				<td>11 MB</td>
				<td>0:16:12</td>
			</tr>
		</tbody>
	</table></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 1</h2>
<audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/01.%20Ghost.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Chapter</th>
    <th>Stream</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>Chapter 1 MP3</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/01.%20Ghost.mp3">[link to mp3 - chapter 1]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>11 MB</td>
    <td>0:15:17</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 2</h2><audio>

<p>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still <a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/02.%20Ghost.mp3">download this podfic</a>.</p></audio><p><b>To Download:</b> Right click and choose save link as.<br/>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
    <th>Chapter</th>
    <th>Stream</th>
    <th>Size</th>
    <th>Length</th>
  </tr>
  <tr>
    <td>Chapter 1 MP3</td>
    <td>
<a href="https://archive.org/download/ghost-450/02.%20Ghost.mp3">[link to mp3 - chapter 2]</a><br/>
<br/>
</td>
    <td>11 MB</td>
    <td>0:16:12</td>
  </tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>